


Never

by Saucery



Series: The Sterek Porn Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Character Study, Derek Picked Up Bad Habits From Kate, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Family, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Mindfuck, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when he'll fall in love with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet exploring the potentially dysfunctional aspects of a Sterek relationship, especially if Derek doesn’t let go of his Kate-related baggage. (As in, if he doesn’t learn how to be tender and giving in the context of a sexual relationship.)
> 
> Inspired by [this GIF](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/40681878485/stiles-kind-of-hates-this-how-derek-pretends-to) on Tumblr. Won't make much sense without it.

* * *

 

Stiles kind of hates this, how Derek pretends to be a normal person around Stiles's dad, pretends to be the sort of boyfriend that Dad won't object to (much), pretends to be  _nice_.

It burns, because Derek's never that nice with Stiles, never, all rough hands and hungry mouth and a grip on the back of Stiles's head that verges on cruel, cruel even when it's tender, especially when it's tender, moving to wrap around Stiles's dick in a loose fist and refusing to tighten, refusing to stroke, until Stiles thrusts futilely and whines, and Derek grins.

Like this is a game. A game he's winning.

And now, Stiles hates the way Derek's got a foot up against his, under the table, the toes of Derek's boot brushing Stiles's ankle, and just that's enough to make Stiles's breath catch, to make his face heat, and he can't afford to be hard in the same room as his dad, for god's sake, but he is, so hard that it hurts, that he can barely breathe, that he needs to get out of here and up to his room and drop his pants and press himself face-first to the wall, so that Derek can fuck him like that,  _just_  like that, just. Like. That.

So that Stiles can beg for it.

Stiles hates the way Derek's smirking at him, but only when Dad's not looking, the way Derek knows what Stiles is thinking, always knows, because of the way Stiles smells (like sex and anger, Derek often tells him), because of the way Stiles moves (frantic, useless), because of the way Stiles comes (sudden, helpless, too soon).

Dinner will be over in about fifteen minutes.

It'll be over, and all Stiles can think about is having Derek's dick in his mouth. Having it deep, filling him like nothing else ever does, these days, choking him, making him dizzy. And then having it up his ass, later, barely lubed because Stiles likes the friction,  _loves_  it, loves it like he doesn't love Derek, like he never will.

Never.

 

* * *

 

**fin.**


End file.
